Losing myself in you
by kemina0309
Summary: Set at the end of S3 when Jenny walks into the Empire finding Nate on his own after his fight with Serena. A little one shot over what should have happened in his room.


**So this is an idea that popped up in my head recently, when I rewatched a few GG episodes. I hoped when seeing this scene that we would finally get some NJ, but sadly the writers disappointed me once more. Anyhow, this is what I hoped would or better should have happened in Nate's room that night. My new story is in progress, but won't go only before next year. Therewith this is a little piece to keep our NJ love alive ;) I hope you enjoy it - so happy reading and leve me your thoughts by reviewing.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the GG world. If I did, NJ would have been together on the long run.**

* * *

><p>Nate was sitting on the couch in the living room of their penthouse at the Empire. He was thinking about the latest events, wondering why it was so hard to make his relationship with Serena work. They knew each other for years, why couldn't she trust him? Why wouldn't she turn to him for support? This was all a massive mess. He hadn't believed for one single moment that Rufus cheated on Lily, but for some reason Serena had. He couldn't understand why. She knew Rufus just as well. The fight they had gotten in to, didn't suit him at all. But he couldn't change it anymore, even if he wanted to. He had called her, but she just hung up on him. So probably this was the beginning of the end. He wasn't sure anymore if they could make it work at all. Or if he even wanted to. He grabbed the glass with scotch and downed it, before he poured himself a new one.<p>

Jenny stood in the elevator, waiting to arrive at her destination. She wasn't sure why she came exactly here, but thinking about it now there was a clear reason – she had nowhere else to go. Whenever she needed support or someone to talk to, she ended up here. So it wasn't so surprising that she stood now in this elevator. The doors opened and she stepped out into the familiar floor, making her way down to the main living room. She was surprised to see Nate sitting on the couch. He looked up and over to her, when he heard the elevator doors announce the presence of a visitor. He was just as surprised as Jenny was.

"I didn't think you'd be here", Jenny said unsure, feeling quite uncomfortable under his intense stare.

"I live here", he deadpanned.

Jenny sighed. "I know, I just thought you were with Serena", she replied.

"No", he only stated and sighed.

He got up and walked over to her, gazing her entire being over. _Damn it, she is killing me. This dress should be forbidden._ Jenny stood unsure in front of him, gazing down to the floor. With each second ticking by, she felt more and more unease. Nate had noticed her luggage and was even more surprised by this. He motioned with his hand towards his room and Jenny walked over and in. He picked up her suitcase and looked after her, contemplating if it was such a good idea. After a few seconds he threw his doubts overboard and walked into his room, closing the door behind him.

Jenny was standing in the middle of the room, gazing around nervously. It seemed a good idea at the time, but now. Nate placed her suitcase next to the door and looked at her. He could see that she felt unease and he wondered why, until he remembered the last time she had been here. She had tried to kiss him when Serena had walked in and he had thrown her out. They hadn't talked since, at least not alone. Why was everything so fucking complicated?

"So, if you didn't come to see me, why did you come?", he finally asked the question that lingered in the room.

Jenny gazed up at him, sighing. "I messed up, and I have nowhere else to go", she answered silently, somehow defeated.

Nate cocked an eyebrow and thought about her words. They didn't make sense to him. "What are you talking about? What happened?", he questioned curiously.

"It doesn't matter really. Would it be okay if I crash here for this night?", she tried to avoid talking about her latest failure.

"Sure, you can always crash here. You know that", he replied, noticing that she wasn't keen to talk about what had happened.

"It wasn't so clear lately", she mumbled, glad that Nate hadn't heard her.

He still stood in the doorway, gazing her over. She looked more than stunning in that dress, but also so lost and broken. "Jenny, what happened tonight? Why don't you want to stay home?", he tried once more to find out her reason of being at his place.

She only snorted and turned around. "I don't have a home. At least not the kind of I used to have", she replied sadly, remembering the times when they lived in Brooklyn.

Nate was taken aback by her words. _What the hell is she talking of?_ "Of course you have a home. Rufus would never sent you away", he pointed out.

Jenny turned to face him again. "Not after tonight. He is angry, after I called him out and what I did. Eric made it clear that I should leave. Can't blame him though", she replied regretfully.

Nate still didn't understand where she was coming from and what she meant. This was to crazy. Why would Eric tell her to leave? "I'm sure he didn't mean it that way. He was probably just upset", he tried to sooth her a little, "tell me what happened."

Jenny walked over to his bed and sat down on it, looking down on the floor. "I warned William when I got back home. He was able to flee", she informed him, feeling even more ashamed of her actions now. To admit her wrong doings to Nate was never something she liked.

"Why would you do that?", he asked softly, wondering why she would do that. Especially considering the fact that he had messed with her father's marriage.

She shrugged slightly. "I want my family back, my old life", she responded just above a whisper.

"I don't understand what you mean", Nate spoke out genuine and sat next to her.

She gazed at him and smiled weakly, tears started to glisten in her eyes, threatening to fall. "I wanted dad to split up with Lily and move back with me to Brooklyn", Jenny explained to him, causing Nate to choke.

"Excuse me? What? Why?"

She sighed heavily. Jenny felt like a ton was weighing on her. "Everything has changed, and not for the best. It's not that I don't want dad to be happy… but I don't know", she started to voice her thoughts while the first tears escaped her eyes.

"At first I really liked to live with Lily, but it got all so crazy and complicated. We all changed, mainly me. I hate who I became."

Nate looked at her concerned. He had noticed the changes she had made, especially the ones to the outside. Not all of them pleased him. "Don't say that, Jenny."

"But it's the truth, Nate. I hate who I am right now. I became a selfish bitch. I wished everything could go back to how it was when we were still living in Brooklyn. I really wished dad had never sent us to Constance and St. Jude's", she told him straight in the eyes and once more she took him by surprise.

"That would mean that none of us would ever have met each other", he stated the fact, not believing that she really wanted this.

Jenny nodded her head. "Yeah, and it would have been better for all of us. Dad is just a shell of the person he used to be. He never wore designer clothes before, now he does it on regular basis. He hated society events, now he goes to them all the time. He stopped playing his guitar, or cocking himself. That takes only place on very rare occasions. He became a puppy for Lily, matter of fact. Whatever she wants, he is doing it. Even now… I mean, she throws him out, because she believed some random woman over him. Thinking that he cheated on her, although everyone in its right mind would know and see that he would never do that to her, but she still believes it. And now… he just forgives her. Just like that. As nothing happened. It's crazy!", she cried out loud and frustrated.

Nate could finally see where she was going to and coming from. At least he thought so. She was right though, he had seen the changes of Rufus too. Rufus today wasn't the man that took him in over a year ago. The changes were evident.

"So that's why you helped William, because you want the old Rufus back. And you told him so after you did it", he assumed.

Jenny nodded again. "I couldn't believe that he just would walk back like that. I was angry and so… whatever. We were all so much better in Brooklyn. Before dad met Lily again, before Dan started chasing Serena, before I…", she trailed of, realizing what she had said and was about to say. She gazed down to the floor again.

Nate had heard the last part. Was Dan still chasing after her? Maybe even right now?

"What about you?", he asked instead, wanting to know what she was about to say before she stopped talking.

Jenny took a deep breath, contemplating whether to say it or not. She decided to throw all cards on the table, it couldn't get any more worse, could it? "Before I fell in love with you", she mumbled barely audible for him, but he heard her nevertheless. His heart stopped beating for a few seconds, before it started to race as hell.

_Did she really just said that? She fell in love with me. I mean, I always knew, or had the feeling… but she never said it before. Until now._ He gazed over to her. She had turned her gaze down to the floor again, not wanting to see his reaction. Cause after everything that had happened recently it was clear what his reaction would be, rejection. As so many times before. It shouldn't surprise her though, what else could she expect?

"Jenny…", he said softly and trailed of, not sure what to say and how to react to it.

"It all just changed, and not for the better", she continued as though she hadn't heard him, although she did. "We should have never left Brooklyn. I mean, I was intrigued by your lives. And when I first met Blair and Serena, I envied them for all they had. And yes, I wanted that too. But when we moved… at first it was cool, but then… I don't know. It all turned out wrong. I would give that all up to get my old life back, the one I had back in Brooklyn."

Nate still looked straight at her, watching her intently. For the first time in months, he could see the Jenny that he got to know on the night of Blair's birthday. He could see the girl that he had fallen for, bringing a small smile on his lips. He already thought he had lost her for good.

"Who says you can't go back to that state? It doesn't have to be, how it is right now", he stated genuine.

She snorted through her sobs, her tears had become a constant stream. "No, I can't. Don't you see that? As long as I have to live with dad on the UES, I will never be able to become who I used to be. And dad will never give up on Lily, as well as he will never allow me to live with Dan in Brooklyn. I'm stuck. My only chance to recover, to change back is to leave the UES for good", she pointed out, not saying what was on her mind.

"That's not true, Jenny. You can change to who you were. There is no need to leave the UES", he tried to convince her, afraid that her words meant she wanted to leave New York for good. Where was her mother living again?

"I tried to walk away from all that, Nate. But it only got worse. And maybe I shouldn't try to become who I was back then, cause matter of fact even by being that person I wasn't good enough", she replied bitterly, thinking back of the moments she got hurt most.

Nate took her hand into his, not sure why, but it just felt right in this moment. "That's crap, Jenny. You're an amazing person, you've always been and always will be", he responded fiercely.

She stood up abruptly and paced for a few seconds in front of him, then turned to face him. "Is that so?", her tears had stopped falling, and her voice was filled with anger and disbelief.

"Of course", Nate affirmed her.

"If I'm such an amazing person, then why did you chose twice someone else over me?", she questioned in sheer desperation, her voice broken.

_Damn it! I should have known that she would ask one day._ He sighed heavily, running his hand through is hair.

"Jenny, it's not that easy…", he started and trailed of.

"It actually is, Nate", she joined in, "you rejected me – twice! You didn't even give me a chance to explain anything to you the first time. Obviously I'm not that amazing as you say, or at least I don't mean that much to you as you always pretend."

Nate's eyes widened on her words. He stood up immediately, walking over to stand in front of her, gazing straight at her.

"Don't you ever think that for a single second! You are outstanding, Jenny. You're sweet, gorgeous, kind, funny, and so damn talented. How could someone not like you? That's impossible", he made clear that she was an amazing person in his eyes.

Jenny looked with saddened eyes up to him. "Then why was I never good enough for you?"

"Jenny…", he sighed, somehow defeated. He never thought that this day would turn out this way. First his fight with Serena, and now this talk with Jenny.

"I just want to understand. You say I'm amazing and outstanding, yet I'm still not good enough for you to be with you", she whispered, new tears started to stream down her beautiful frame.

Nate cursed inside, realizing how much pain and hurt he obviously put her through.

"All I ever wanted was one chance. And back when you lived with us, I thought you wanted it too, but I guess I was wrong and only fooled myself", she said even weaker than before, and turned to leave the room.

Nate grabbed her wrist in an instant. "You weren't wrong, Jenny. I wanted it too, but it was all so complicated back then. Dan was my best friend at that time and took me in when no one else would. Ok, maybe Chuck, but we were on the outs then. And then there was Vanessa…", he started to explain, seeing her cringe when mentioning his ex-girlfriend. "I was so mad at you when you humiliated her. I just couldn't believe that you would do that."

"And what about her?", Jenny yelled out, breaking free from his grasp. "She was an angel? She lied to me, into my face. She betrayed and backstabbed me. And if I remember right, she even stole a personal addressed letter that _you_ wrote to _me_. So that is all alright? Do you have any idea how much it hurts to find out that your so-called best friend is going behind your back to get the boy that you love? Especially while you're telling her about how much you miss him. She _knew_ all the time! She told me that she was fine with it, that she was over you! And then she went after you. I found out on Gossip Girl that you were seeing each other again. And then she even had the guts to come into _my_ room and tell me straight in the face that you invited her to that dance. Do you know how that feels?!"

Nate sighed again. He had never really thought about how it must have been for Jenny then. He was disappointed by her actions, but he never questioned once why she did it. Now it was clear, pure jealousy.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you", he spoke soothingly.

Jenny snorted again. "Is that why you told me that I'm not who you thought I was? All I wanted was to be with you, and she took it from me. Yes, I was angry. Yes, I wanted to hurt her as well. But I realized that I was wrong and I tried to stop it. I just came too late. You didn't even give me a chance to explain it to you, but you forgave her in an instant. And now… you threw me out just because I told you the truth and was honest with you. If Serena really loves you, then why did she turn to Carter when she was looking for her dad? Or to my brother, whenever there is something bothering her? Why can't she trust you? You know each other for years, but she rather trusts others than you. What a great relationship. What a great girlfriend, she is a keeper", Jenny spat sarcastically.

Nate looked straight at her. He should be upset and mad at her, but he couldn't. He was asking himself the same questions. Ever since he had found out that Serena turned to Carter, he wondered why she wasn't trusting him, and there was no answer to him. With Jenny he had always been able to talk about everything. They were always there for each other whenever they needed someone, at least most of the times. Why couldn't it be with Serena like this?

"What do you want me to say? That I don't love her? Jenny, I'm truly sorry for hurting you, but I can't change the way I feel", Nate replied dreadfully.

"Meaning I don't mean a shit. Message received", Jenny said toneless, and turned to walk out again.

Nate immediately stepped in her way and blocked the door. "That's not true. You mean a lot to me, way more than you know. Look, I wish it wouldn't be so damn complicated, but I can't change it. I love Serena and I want to make that work, but I don't want to lose you in the process. You mean to much to me", he clarified.

"Too bad, cause you can't have both. I can't just stand aside anymore. It's pure torture for me. Guess it's a goodbye then", she replied while gazing straight into his marvelous, now saddened eyes.

"Jenny, don't…", he pleaded.

"I can't do this anymore. I tried so hard to become the person you want, and I lost myself in the process. I just can't…", she denied his plea.

Nate inhaled deeply. It wouldn't be smart to push her now.

"At least stay for tonight. Where would you go anyways? You came to stay here because of the fight with Rufus. You shouldn't leave now", he begged her to reconsider her decision to go. She nodded slightly and turned around, making her way over to his bathroom.

xoxoxo

Jenny came out of his bathroom, only wearing panties and a tank top. Her hair was open and all make-up was gone. Nate laid in his boxers and a t-shirt on his bed, reading a book for class. He looked up when she walked by to pack her belongings back into her suitcase. He couldn't help but admire her. Her wonderful long legs, the slim waist, that gorgeous, firm butt when she bent down. Not to think of those great boobs underneath that small shirt. _When did she get those? _Nate didn't even realize that he was staring at her intensely until she had turned around and started speaking to him.

"Sorry, what?", he asked dumbfounded and embarrassed as he didn't hear what she had said.

Jenny smiled knowingly, and waved him off. "Yes, you do", she only answered and went to her side of the bed.

Nate gazed at her confused. "I do what?", he questioned, wanting to know what she meant.

"You like what you see", she replied simple and blunt, "that's the only explanation why you were staring at me like that."

Nate blushed, not even knowing that he was able to do so. But here he was, feeling the heat in his cheeks. Her comment had caught him off-guard. This was really the first time that a girl made him blush and not the other way around. He decided to make her blush too.

"Well, I won't deny it. Yes, I like what I see, but it's no wonder. No guy on earth wouldn't like to see you like this. I don't think it's even possible to not like this view", he stated and smiled at her.

Seeing her reaction to his words, gave him satisfaction. Her mostly pale face had colored, a nice shade of pink had took over. Jenny was gazing down at her hands, fumbling with the hem of her shirt.

"Uum, thanks, I guess", she mumbled out.

He snickered slightly. "You're more than welcome. Shall we sleep?", he asked, still looking at her beautiful face.

Jenny nodded and slipped under the cover, lying down. Nate did the same and switched the lights off.

"Good night, Jenny."

"Good night, Nate. And thanks for letting me stay here", she said quite.

Nate breathed out and closed his eyes. "You know, you can always come here if you need to escape. And about what you said earlier… I hope you'll be able to become the Brooklyn-Jenny again. I really liked her. Don't ever change for anyone or anything, Jenny. You're perfect and amazing the way you are", he responded and placed his arm behind his head to drift to sleep.

Jenny smiled into the dark, while a single tear rolled down her face. She turned onto her right side and closed her eyes, trying to find sleep which would be hard considering the tiny spark that had lid up a huge fire again. _There is still hope._ "I won't. Night."

xoxoxo

It was dark. Nate couldn't tell what time it was, but it must have been in the middle of the night. He was only half awake and was about to drift off again, when he felt a heavy weight on his left side. He gazed down and saw platinum-blonde hair sprawled over half his chest, covering a head that was lying on his left shoulder, using it as a pillow. A thin arm had wrapped around his waist and held on to him. Becoming more awake he realized that his left arm had wrapped around the body of her as well, his hand lying on her upper hip, holding her in place. _When did this happen?_

He tried to move a little, but this only caused Jenny to stir and snuggle even more into his side. Nate sighed and looked down at her sleeping form. He brushed her hair out of her face. She looked so peaceful, so damn beautiful. He was dating Serena, and here he was lying in bed with Jenny cuddled up into his side. This was so wrong, but it felt so right. He always had a thing for Jenny, he couldn't deny it. There was something about her… he couldn't place it, but it made him being drawn towards her. He would never turn his back fully on her. He clearly hurt her, a lot, but he would never cross her out of his life entirely. He wouldn't be able to do so.

Nate watched her sleep and thought back of the time when he was staying with the Humphreys, the time when he fell for her. She wanted to go back to how she used to be, she wanted to become that Jenny again. _My Jenny_. He couldn't help but kiss her forehead in that moment, remembering their encounters on the street and at her guerrilla fashion show, the way they kissed.

Jenny stirred and slowly opened her eyes. She wondered where she was, trying to decipher what happened and how she got here. She felt the strong arm around her waist, holding on to her hip. She was in bed and clearly someone was lying next to her. With a huge pang it came back to her mind, Nate!

Her head shot up, her eyes wide in horror. She had always dreamed of lying like this next to him, but as his girlfriend. How should she explain to him why she was snuggled up to him?

"Nate…", she stammered, as seeing that he was gazing down on her, "I'm sorry. I guess I was dreaming or so…" Jenny started to shift, trying to get out of his grasp and move back to her side.

To her surprise Nate wouldn't let her move, he kept holding on to her with a firm hold. He smiled down. "No worries, I don't mind. You slept good?", he questioned her, while gazing in her marvelous blue eyes.

Jenny looked at him confused. "Uhm, yeah, I guess… can't remember what I dreamed though."

He chuckled slightly. "It's still early. We should go back to sleep", he replied kindly, leaning back into his pillow, still holding on to her.

Jenny still watched him, not understanding why he still held on to her. Not that she minded, but it was weird. He wanted to go back to sleep with her lying halfway on him?

"Uhm, Nate, could you let me go, so I can lay back on my side?", she barely brought out.

His eyes popped open again, confusion now written over his face. "Why? Are you uncomfortable?"

"No, no, not at all. I just thought that you… given as I'm lying on your arm", she explained fast.

"Ah nah, it's fine with me. In fact, I have never felt more content as I'm doing right now", he responded, lifting his right arm up to brush a stray of hair out of her face. He moved his hand to her cheek, his thumb caressing the soft skin.

Jenny swallowed and shivered lightly. Nate shifted his index and middle finger under her chin, holding her face up while his thumb stroked over her upper and lower lip. The entire time he was looking her straight in the eyes. Jenny tried hard to understand what was going on. _Could it really be? Is this really happening? Or am I still dreaming?_ She was about to ask him, but before she could even bring one word out her mouth was captured by his lips. Pressing soft and tenderly against hers.

Jenny was totally taken aback by his action. She had hoped for it to happen, but never thought it actually would – given the recent circumstances. His lips were slightly moving, his tongue darted out and licked over her lips, asking for entrance which she immediately granted. Their tongues started to dance in sync, neither fighting for domination, only enjoying the sweetness and pleasure of the other.

Nate moaned in delight, shifting his body by pressing Jenny to the mattress so he was hovering over her, never breaking their kiss. Jenny's mind was racing a million miles per hour, trying to understand what was just transpiring between them. Nate finally broke their connection, leaning his forehead against hers.

"I should have done this long ago. God, how I missed to kiss you", he sighed out.

"Nate…", she breathed heavily out.

He locked his gaze with hers. Her eyes were filled with want, need but also confusion and… was that distrust? He had propped himself on his left arm, while he was caressing her face with is right hand.

"I know, this seems crazy, but Jenny… I want you, I always wanted you. I've been a coward. I hid my own feelings and let a zillion reasons stand in the way instead of just following my heart. My heart always told me that you're the one. Ever since that night on the street… I want to be with you, just you!", he said determined.

Jenny gazed up to him, she wanted to believe his words but knew better than to believe him right away. He could change his mind in only a few seconds.

"You're with Serena", she reasoned, not wanting to give in so fast, although she wanted nothing more than him kissing her again. Than him doing unspoken things to her, things she hadn't explored yet.

Nate sighed heavily. "I know, but… things haven't been good between us for quite a while. I'm not even sure if they ever were good at all", he replied honestly.

"You said you love her", Jenny responded flat and weak, just above a whisper. Her tone broken and defeated.

Nate cringed when hearing her say this, especially in this tone. "I know, I… I somehow do, I guess I always did and always will. But… it is not as strong as what I feel for you. I kept burying all my feelings for you. In all this time. I guess, I thought that when I lock them up, that they will eventually disappear, but instead they only grew stronger. I was never able to let go of you. Why do you think I was always there for you whenever you needed me? I couldn't just let you go. Just the thought of you with someone else… seeing you with Damien, it literally killed me. I know it makes no sense, seeing as I chose to be with Serena, but…", he trailed of, running his hand through his messy hair.

"God, I guess I was just scared of the intensity of my feelings for you. I've never felt so strong for anyone before", he admitted and gazed straight into her eyes.

Jenny had listened in silence, not sure what to think about his revelations. Her heart told her to believe in him, her mind said to be careful. After all he already broke her heart once, and she still hadn't managed to piece it fully back together again.

"I want to believe you, Nate", she replied silently, "but I don't know if I can. Too much has happened…"

"I know…", he cut her off. "I know, and I'm deeply sorry about it. You know that you can always trust me, so trust me now please… I want to be with you. This is not me chasing you, this is not me trying to get into your pants, this is not me playing games… this is me telling you that I do love you. I have since the night we first kissed for real, and I never stopped. This is me telling you that I do want to be with you. I'll break up with Serena. Even if you don't believe me now, I'll end that and I'm willing to wait for as long as you need to believe and trust my words. I will wait for you, for as long as it takes", he said sincere.

Jenny locked her gaze with him, locking him deeply into the eyes. She shivered slightly as seeing that he was totally honest about every word he just said. She reached her right hand up and placed it in his neck, pulling him towards her while she leaned up at the same time to reach him in the middle. Her lips touching his and she started to kiss him eagerly.

Nate didn't need long to respond her kiss. His hand traveled from her cheek onto the back of her head as well, his fingers running through her long platinum-blonde strands, his lips deepening the kiss. She forgot all about her doubts, the times he had hurt her and mostly Serena. All that counted now was him, or better… them in this very moment. All she knew was that she wanted him, she always wanted him.

Jenny held on to him like for dear life, as if he was her life savior, and maybe he was. Nate's hand was running down her side, caressing each part of her body while kissing her nonstop. Why stop such an amazing feeling and moment? If it would go after him, he would stay here with her like this forever more. His tongue was seeking entrance as he licked over her delicious lips. Jenny granted him access right away. Why deny such an incredible feeling to your body? She still remembered their encounters from her sophomore year, she was never able to forget the burning sensation that Nate had evoked in her while kissing her passionately. This wasn't any different.

Her right hand massaged his neck and ran through his hair, while her left hand was roaming over his back, gripping here and there. She moaned in pure pleasure when Nate nibbled on her bottom lip. He pulled back slightly, breaking the kiss and breathing heavy. Jenny hadn't even realized how desperate her lung was screaming for oxygen, her mind was totally fuzzy.

"Jenny, I really want to be with you. But you need to tell me when you want to stop, ok?", Nate said between his breathing. He had leaned his forehead again against hers, gazing her straight into the eyes.

She nodded and smiled at him. "No need to stop. I want this just as much as you", she answered him, biting her lip before she continued to admit her deepest secret, "you should know something, though. I didn't sleep with Damien."

She had mumbled the last part and Nate wasn't sure if he had heard her right. His face was crunched in confusion. "You didn't sleep with Damien?", he repeated as question.

Jenny shook her head. "I wanted to, I was ready to take that step. But when he realized that I'm a virgin…well, it didn't mean that much to him than it does to me. I couldn't do it and he left me alone in that hotel room", she confessed and blushed out of embarrassment.

Nate was massively relieved over this new information, not because he would be her first now, but because he always hated Damien. He never liked the thought of them being together like that. "But you said…", he started, not sure how to finish what was running through his mind.

Jenny nodded again, looking down ashamed. "I couldn't tell anyone. When you all were sitting there… I thought it would be easier this way. I'm sorry", she replied silently.

Nate smiled at her. He kissed the tip of her nose. "Don't be. I understand. You sure you really want to continue this?"

This time it was on Jenny to smile. "You once told me that I should be with someone that would be there when I wake up. I intend to do so", she said sweetly.

Nate chuckled and kissed her. "Well, in that case… what do you want for breakfast?"

XoXoXo

Her sweet innocent vanilla scent filled his nostrils, making him heady with desire as he could no longer control the rapidly developing hard.

With his weight suspended above her, braced only by his arms, he leaned forward causing her breathing to hitch as he brushed a delicate kiss against her lips, the now familiar electricity surging through her blood, causing her to strain upwards for something more substantial.

He chuckled softly, his warm breath tickling her skin and causing her to couldn't help but sigh. She couldn't control her hands as they moved out of their own volition, circling his back and began lightly stroking.

Nate bit back a cocky smirk before leaning forward pressing soft hot wet kisses against her cheek up to her left ear, causing her eyes to flutter shut at the overwhelming sensation. He breathed hotly into her ear, "You're so fucking beautiful", before sucking her small ear lobe gently, resulting in her eyes flying open and eliciting a soft gasp to escape her lips.

"Nate!"

Again Nate fought off the swell of pride as he repeated the same process of kissing her face up to her right ear, letting his tongue dart in briefly ensuing Jenny to clutch against his back helplessly.

"I guess, I should be a good host and make you feel very special", he said seductively.

Jenny instantly stilled as realization dawned on her and flushed a brilliant shade of crimson as Nate pulled himself back to survey her reaction. He bent down, pressing a hard kiss against a particular erogenous zone on the nape of her neck that he had discovered during their first encounter, as he enjoyed feeling the vibrations of the uncontrolled moan he elicited.

Nate stopped his ministrations against her throat as he lifted his head up to gaze into her dazed blue eyes. He assured her, his hands running up and down her sides lightly.

"We don't have to do this, if you don't want to."

Jenny was fighting a losing battle as she found herself lost in Nate's lust filled depths. This certainly wasn't what she had in mind when she came over, but the excitement and anticipation coursing through her veins that Nate managed to stir within her far outweighed any nervousness or guilt she had been feeling. She nodded slowly at Nate, breathing out softly.

"Just … go slow, okay?"

She bit back the moan she felt rising within her as Nate's pupils darkened to an almost black like lust as he loomed forward surprising her with soft gentle kisses against her mouth, in an attempt to relax her. The gentle skimming of his hands, as they moved rapidly over her body, made her feel like he was touching her everywhere and yet not enough at the same time, causing a trickle of desire sliding to reside between her legs. She moved her hands against his back, tugging and twisting his shirt, desperately trying to urge him closer, to touch her the way she needed to be touched.

Jenny's eyes fluttered shut, lost to the sensations Nate was invoking within her. Her blood was pounding rapidly through her arteries as Nate pressed feather light kisses against her shoulder, tentatively sliding the flimsy material of her tank top up high her side. His hands continued to slide up her body, his right continuing until he tangled it in her silken locks, the other resting tentatively against her left breast before he slowly began to massage the soft flesh, causing Jenny to shift her head nonsensically letting out a soft pleasurable mewl that shot straight to his groin.

Nate quickly surveyed her beautiful form before bending to down low peppering scorching kisses against her porcelain skin, just above the material of her panties as he brought down his right hand to gently tweak her tightened nipple between his calloused fingers. Jenny instinctively thrust up her hips against his, slamming hard against his erection before rubbing her legs, desperate to alleviate the deep ache that Nate was building within her so expertly.

Nate knew she was at the point where she would not panic if he made his move. He slowly slithered down her body, pressing his mouth against her stomach, allowing his tongue to delve against her soft skin, desperate to touch every part of her. Jenny could only whimper inaudibly as she moved her hands to fist clumps of Nate's golden hair. He responded by ever so lightly tracing his fingers against the outside of her thighs but as he moved inwards to caress the sensitive skin, Jenny instantly tensed, frozen.

Nate lifted up his body to bring his head up and look into Jenny's eyes. They were wide open; a darkened blue filled with a burning desire and intense lust, but also the smallest hint of fear was buried underneath it all.

"I won't hurt you," he promised, whispering against her lips, keeping the butterfly-light touch to her thighs constant. "I only want to make you feel good."

Jenny sighed softly; as she felt a lot of the tension built up within, fade into nothingness. "You'll stop if I ask?"

Nate let his tongue lightly drag over her plush strawberry glossed lips, savoring the flavor before murmuring quietly, "I'll never make you do anything you don't want to do, Jenny. This is all for you. If you don't like it, just say so."

"Okay," she breathed out shakily, brushing a delicate kiss against his lips. "But it better be as good as you promise," she added with a sheepish smile.

Unable to deny himself any longer, he captured her mouth in a bruising kiss, desperate to taste her fully, so overwhelmed by her and her innocence. As their lips tangled against one another and Jenny began to exhibit more passion, he carefully trimmed his fingers up the inside of her thigh, hooking them beneath the elastic of her panties and began to tug them down.

When the small bunch of fabric lay on the ground beside them, Nate infinitely gentle, allowed his fingers to graze the flesh between her legs. She jolted, trying to sit up from the intensity of the feeling, but the weight of Nate's body kept her down.

"Relax, Jenny."

He whispered seductively, managing to stop the moan from escaping his lips as he felt her heated and slick flesh.

She was so wet, incredibly so.

He found her entrance easily, guarded by brown curls that were dripping with dew, and, as slowly as he could, he eased his index finger inside her. She cried out, her fingers curling around his biceps, and her legs instinctively widened.

Nate found himself amazed to hear _himself _pant out. "Did I hurt you?"

Jenny's dazed eyes struggled to focus on the boy above her. "Good," was all she could manage.

Taking that as a sign to continue, Nate slowly drew himself upwards, never dislodging his finger inside her heat. Jenny stared at him in confusion for a moment until she felt him drawing the straps of her top down, tugging down the front with his left hand, desperately trying to bare her breasts. She reached up, shaking off his hand, and drew them down with a wantonness that she couldn't believe she possessed. When her breasts were visible, flushed from the blood pumping furiously, her dusty rose nipples begging for his mouth, Nate declared, "God, you're gorgeous," before taking one in his mouth.

Jenny moaned desperately, crying out as he tugged her nipple with his teeth, while simultaneously sliding his thumb against her engorged clit, finding the ache within her the insidious, the sweet sensation coiling tighter and tighter until it became unbearable. For Jenny, untried even by her own hand, the light pressure of Nate's thumb against that tender bundle of nerves was all it took to send her rocketing into the first orgasm of her life.

Nate was in awe as he watched her come apart, moaning and calling his name, her head whipping back and forth as her eyes were fluttering rapidly with the new sensation. She looked like an angel, ravished by pleasure and Nate knew in that second that he was positively lost for all times. And while he witnessed her quake and shudder from the pleasure of it all, he decided that he would never let her go again.

"Next joyride," he murmured huskily, before lowering to position himself between her splayed thighs.

With one last glance spared to her face, Nate took a deep breath and began to lap at the wetness seeping from her body.

Jenny bolted upright in shock at the first touch of Nate's hot tongue to her clit, so embarrassed that she could barely breathe. She reached for his head, her fingers tangling into his hair to push him away.

But all she could manage to squeak out was, "Nate!" before he sweetly suckled her throbbing flesh between his lips, his tongue gently lashing it to the beat of her pulse. Suddenly her hands that sought to push him away were tugging him closer, her voice now begging him not to stop.

To never stop.

Nate had never really enjoyed this part of foreplay. He had never really seen the point and declared it unnecessary with his hookups. It didn't do anything for him, and really, why should he put extra leg work into what was already a done deal?

Only a minute into oral sex with Jenny, Nate decided that he could happily remain like this for the rest of his life.

She tasted like truth in his mouth, tangy saltwater brine and lust. The flavor of her exploded against his tongue, waking up senses that he didn't even know he had, that he had suppressed with all his numerous conquests.

"Oh God, Nate," Jenny began to keen, rolling her hips in attempt to get more friction where she desperately need it. "Nate, please, God, Nate, yes!"

Crooking the fingers inside of her upwards, he searched until he found it; the telltale bump that would send her screaming into pleasure before gently applying a soft stroke to it.

Jenny's eyes snapped open, stunned into breathlessness, as Nate continued stroking, applying a harsh suction to her clit before she let out an ear piercing scream. She subsequently proceeded to chant out his name riding out the waves of her intense orgasm, "Nate, Nate, Nate, Nate …"

Her hands pulled painfully against his hair, as her hips jerked up against him randomly and involuntarily, but Nate didn't care as long as she continued crying out his name like that.

As he backed off, his erection pressing painfully against the mattress, he watched holding his breath as Jenny began to suck as much air as she could into her lungs, body twitching with aftershocks of pleasure, her skin glowing brilliantly with her own sweat.

She looked thoroughly debauched, her top now just a heap of fabric around her waist. As she threw an arm over her eyes, in an attempt to calm down, while Nate was watching her in awe and unbelieving.

Jenny's eyes finally flickered open, a sparkling blue that cut right through him, and the languid smile that appeared on her face was too sweet for words. Her voice hoarse from screaming, she whispered, "Is it my turn to return the favor?"

Before Jenny continued, Nate had leaned forward and captured her sweet strawberry glossed lips in a hot and hard kiss. He couldn't even describe the emotions that she had sent swirling through him as she expressed her desire to experience the journey with him. Her lips parted willingly as he moved his tongue to plunder her addictive taste, his hands encompassing her petite waist as she quickly pounced herself upon his lap. He pulled away in a gasp as he rested her forehead upon hers, whispering huskily, "Okay."

The smile that splashed across her face as her bright blue eyes twinkled sent his heart spiraling into a tailspin. His long fingers entangled themselves in her silken platinum-blonde locks as she leaned down capturing his lips in another intense kiss. She shivered in his arms, allowing herself to enjoy the pleasurable sensations he sent through her body before her own fingers lightly skimmed against the bare skin of his back when reaching under his shirt. Nate, sensing her intentions, allowed himself to pull away and hoisted his t-shirt quickly off, throwing it to the side.

Jenny stared in awe, breathless as her eyes raked in his well defined chest. This was the second time she sees Nate in such an undressed state. And she still loved the view to no end, only this time she would be able to touch every little inch of it.

Nate watched with bated breath as she slowly, carefully, studiously, laid her hand flat on the curve of his neck, feeling the throbbing pulse of his throat under her palm. Biting her lip, she dragged her fingers slowly past his shoulders, stopping at the center of his chest as she felt the wild beat of his heart underneath both her hands before moving on to cataloging and tracing the lines of his chest. His left nipple puckered when she accidentally brushed it and Jenny quirked her head to the side to look at it more closely. She tried again, pushing the pads of her fingers against the pink, springy flesh. Her eyes followed the tightening, the way it peaked and pushed back, bobbing up for more as Nate himself closed his eyes shut, moaning softly, his breathing hitching in and out in time with her explorations.

Jenny chewed her lip thoughtfully, before placing her palms flat against his chest, pushing slightly so that Nate could do nothing but fall back. He was completely lying on the bed while she straddled his waist, his hard erection nestling underneath her buttocks. "Jenny", Nate groaned gutturally as her body shimmied against his dick, the sensations making him impossibly harder as she slowly bent down, her hair falling like a curtain, until her lips were millimeters from his own. Her sparkling blue eyes locked onto his heavy lidded ones before capturing his mouth in a slow and lazy kiss, their mutual desire brimming and spilling into one another.

Jenny reluctantly pulled away, the desire to continue on forward more prominent than ever before. Nate watched amazed as Jenny dragged her sweet hot kisses down along his jaw, peppering a path along down his throat before making her way down onto his chest. If he hadn't known that Jenny was the girl she was, he would've thought this was certainly something she had performed before.

Jenny took in a deep breath, his scent filling her body and soaring through her blood. Sweat, must, spice and something that could only be described as Nate. Regular harsh gasps escaped his lips as her tongue swirled a circle around one of the flats of his nipples before eventually kissing one of the dark buds tenderly, reverently and nipping it gently. Nate's body tensed and relaxed sporadically, giving in to the sensation of her wet tongue and then struggled not to thrash beneath her in ecstasy.

Jenny struggled to contain the proud smile as she moved her lips to the other nipple. There was a certain ego boost in having the great and infamous Nate Archibald completely at her mercy like this.

One of her hands slid back down between their bodies, rising and falling with his desperate pants for breath, circling his navel slowly and stroking the tender flesh beneath. The hitching in his chest increased as her thumb twirled around the short hairs just above the waistband of his shorts, taunting him with what he really wanted.

She gulped and, oh-so-gently, moved lower, cupping his growing hardness through his shorts. The cry she earned in reward was more than enough.

"Fuck! Jenny, God!"

The desperation in his voice caused the wetness to instantly pool between her thighs as she was left dizzy at the power she held over him. She shimmied further down along his body, settling for resting upon his left leg, unconsciously humping his leg, attempting to ease the sudden desperate ache that had developed. Her folds rubbed enticingly against his leg and engorged her clit.

Nate couldn't contain his grin as he gently twisted and slid his calf in an attempt to help her, his hands too preoccupied with clutching the sheets in an effort to stop to himself from throwing Jenny off and burying himself deep inside her. Jenny let out a soft mewl of pleasure, her eyes sliding unfocused before shaking herself out of her haze. She looked at Nate whose pupils had dilated black with lust, shaking her head slightly at him in reprimand, "Nate," she moaned warningly.

Jenny moved carefully as she gently pulled his shorts down to his knees, before setting her sights on the large throbbing erection before her. It was the first time she got to see one up close. Red and throbbing, the nodules and bumps of the swollen blood vessels, spiraling across his shaft, inches from her own two blue eyes.

Jenny ran her soft hand from the base to the tip like she had read once in a magazine, her thumb circling the weeping head as it squirmed and pulsed between her fingers causing Nate to groan unintelligibly. Her eyes darted upwards to Nate, who was staring back at her, panting desperately, trying to prepare himself that she may back out of this. Instead she took a large calming breath, before tentatively placing a soft kiss on the swollen, damp head.

"Oh, God," he whimpered. "Oh, Jenny." Unable to stop himself, he tangled one of his hands in her long platinum-blonde locks, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he let the sensations wash over him. "You kill me yet."

Emboldened by his reaction, Jenny swiped her tongue around the head of his cock, before trailing it down along the silk of his shaft. Curiously she blew a cool stream of air against the tip, fascinated as it twitched and jumped against her movements. "Jeeennyy," Nate grunted as he thrusted his hips up slightly unable to control the movement.

Taking a deep breath, Jenny slowly brought her opened lips and sucked the tip into her warm wetness and it was all Nate could do to not thrust deep into her mouth. Nate's left hand grasped the bedding tighter, his fingers clenching into the cotton material, while he brought his right hand balled in a fist to his mouth and bit down savagely as Jenny, attempted to take in more of him, sucking tenderly.

Nate had experienced quite a few blow jobs but all had failed to ignite him this way. He had a deep suspicion while it may have been partly due it being the first time feeling with Jenny and her innocence; it was more that she wanted to experience it with _him _first and no one else.

One of her hands creeped up slowly moving to caress and tickle his balls, while the other started to experimentally stroke the base of his cock, reaching what she could not engulf in her mouth, sucking hard before bobbing up back for air. "Yes, yes, yes," Nate grunted gutturally as she hit the perfect rhythm after a few minutes, feeling his impending orgasm fast approaching.

Jenny had discovered the perfect pattern involving a swirl of her tongue, a long hard suck and a fisted stroke. Nate began to move his head back and forth, nonsensical phrases spilling from his lips, asking, begging, and pleading for more, for anything she was willing to give him. Jenny sucked harder as Nate groans grew louder, before he suddenly moaned out her name loudly. His hands shifted quickly to grasp her hair and hold on to her, as he came hard with heady rush, spilling into her mouth as white light burst behind his closed eyelids, the pleasure overcoming him, his body shaking with tremors as he feebly thrusted into her mouth.

Jenny pulled away breathless and dazed at the intensity of the moment as she mindlessly moved to grab some tissues from the bedside table, cleaning up the few drops on the side of her mouth. She had rendered Nate Archibald motionless. The arousing power it brought down her was intoxicating. She paused her heart beating rapidly as she acutely noted that she performed her very first blow job.

And if Nate's reaction was anything, it appeared she was very successful. She allowed herself a small smile before taking a calming breath as she placed his boxers and shorts back into their original position and disposed the used tissues in the nearby trashcan. She sat back silently on her knees, the ache still ever present between her legs as she waited patiently for Nate to come out from his orgasmic bliss.

Nate blinked his eyes rapidly trying to refocus on the girl sitting on the side of him as his body lay limp upon the covers of his bed. Sucking in the large gulps of air like a man drowning, he tried to wrap his mind around what had just happened. Never had he experienced anything like that before.

Never.

Looking at her, sitting hesitantly and unsure on his bed, had his heart soaring for her. The things this girl did to him. The power she had over was matter, how much distance he put between himself and her; he had a feeling she would always be able to make him feel this way.

And it was about time he did something about it. And he would, this was only the start.

XoXoXo

Jenny was sitting on her knees, breathing heavily. She still couldn't believe what just happened. Not only that Nate Archibald had brought her to heaven, twice, she had given him a blow job as well. This was beyond crazy, but mainly massively exciting. She should feel guilty, considering that technically he was still dating her step-sister Serena, but at this very moment, she couldn't care less. She had loved him for so long, and all she wanted right now was to be with him, be really with him. She gazed down at Nate, who laid on his back also breathing heavily, trying to find his balance again. Jenny smiled at the sight, she still couldn't understand how she was able to awake such reactions in him.

She started to crawl up his body, leaving short, sweet kisses on her way up. Nate hissed and took a deep breath. "Jenny!", he warned her, feeling his next arousal coming fast by every contact of her mouth with his skin. What was it about her that just the tiniest of contact got him so aroused?

"Hmm?", she asked innocently, while laying her nearly naked body next to him, placing a short peck on his lips. She locked her gaze with him, smiling slightly. Jenny moved her head towards his right ear until she could nibble on his ear lobe. Nate moaned in pleasure. She grinned a little wider. Now it was time.

"Nate, I want you to make love to me", she whispered silently into his ear while starting to place soft kisses down his neck. His grip on her hips immediately tightened and he looked straight at her.

"You're sure?", he asked a little hesitant.

Jenny giggled and nodded her head. "I've never been more sure like now", she responded, placing a kiss on his face after every word.

She got up on her knees again and grabbed her top, which was wrinkled around her waist. In one fluid motion she pulled it off and threw it aside, leaving her totally naked in front of Nate. She gazed down at him, his blue eyes filled with lust, desire and admiration. She smiled once more, before letting her hands trail over his upper torso.

"I want you", she said seductively, while writing the words with her index finger on his chest.

This was all it took for Nate to forget about everything. Right now he just wanted one thing, or better one person – Jenny. He got up to and pulled her into a searing kiss. His hands bringing her body tightly to his own, while he kissed her with all his might being. Both were kneeling on the bed, their tongues battling and their hands roaming each others bodies. Nothing had ever felt so good to either one of them.

Nate then shifted his weight and started to lay down slowly, bringing Jenny with him in the process until she was laying on the mattress again with him on top of her. Neither one of them was breaking the kiss, to scared that it was all just a dream. If so, it shouldn't end here and now.

He propped himself on one arm and let the other skim over her soft skin, tracing all kind of patterns. Jenny sighed out of pleasure over the feeling of his fingers on her skin. She had curled her fingers of her left hand in his hair, while her right hand was roaming over his bare back. This truly was like heaven, probably even better. Nate had traveled with his free hand down south. Just a short smooth gliding over her center showed him that she was more than ready. He broke away from her collarbone where he had just drawn whatever paintings with his tongue. God she was so intoxicating.

He gazed down at her, her skin flushed in a light red shade and shiny due to their sweaty condition, her lips swollen from their kissing, her hair sprawled out around her. And still she looked amazingly beautiful. He shortly got up and reached over to his night stand, pulling the drawer open and reaching inside. He grabbed his condom box and picked one out. As much as he wanted to feel her, he wouldn't risk anything. Nate laid down next to her again.

"You really want this?", he questioned once more, wanting to be really sure that she was into it.

Jenny answered by placing her hand on his cheek and kissing him passionately. When she broke away, she just smiled at him. "Yes, so stop the talking", she teased.

He smirked at her and kissed her nose. "Fine, Miss Humphrey. Prepare yourself for the ride of your life, but if it hurts at any time to much and you want to stop, let me know", he replied to her inquiry.

"You won't hurt me", she assured him.

He kissed her tenderly, deepening the kiss with the time passing by. Jenny reached up and pulled him closer to her, she desperately wanted to feel him, all of him. While his tongue was seeking through her mouth, his hand was running down her side again. Touching her feather lightly, causing Jenny to shiver. Nate smiled down at her, placing soft kisses all over her upper body. Biting down on her nipples gently, sucking them one after the other. He continued his slow ministrations, loving the sound of Jenny moan and whimper. His hand had slid down to her inner thigh, squeezing it now and then. Nate let it move slightly up, towards her center, feeling her readiness. She was so incredibly wet. He leaned up and gazed down at her once more.

"I'll make it fast, so the pain won't remain too long and subsides faster", he told her lovingly.

She only nodded and kept looking him straight into the eyes. _God, how I love those blue orbs. I should have never let her get away in the first place. What the hell was I thinking?_ He kissed her again before getting shortly up to get rid of his boxers.

Jenny watched the process and relished the view in front of her, Nate looked just like a Greek god, considering that they looked as handsome and sexy as him. Her sight traveled down his body and remained on his member, fully erected and throbbing, she couldn't contain herself from gasping. It was crazy, seeing that she just had him in her mouth, but seeing him now like this, knowing that he would be inside of her in only a few moments – it scared her, but it also turned her massively on. Knowing that she had this effect on Nate.

Nate watched her closely. He saw the emotions running over her face and within her eyes. Fear, desire, shyness, admiration, concern, longing, lust… he would swipe them all away and replace them with only two others – pleasure and love. Nate had opened the wrapping of the condom and was now gliding it down on his cock.

Jenny watched every move, her breathing had become shallow and ragged, and they didn't even start yet. Just by looking at him it felt like her whole body was on fire. Nate lowered himself again, hovering over her with one arm next to her.

"You ready?", he whispered silently.

"Yes", she breathed out, letting her hand travel down his spine. This time it was on Nate to shiver, the slightest touch of her drove him literally insane. He had to control himself to not explode right away.

He started to kiss her, first soft and tender, then heating it up. Nipping, biting, licking every part he could get between his lips. Her lips, her earlobe, her jawline, her collarbone, her cleavage, her valley between her breasts, but mostly her breasts. He did this quite a time, making sure that Jenny was totally occupied with her feeling him, but mostly giving in to him. When he was sure that she was not paying too much attention to his actions, he positioned himself more between her legs.

She had parted them slightly when he had lay down on her, after his hand had traveled down south again, she had opened them even wider, so he was laying now totally on top of her. He continued to massage her inner thigh, and kept kissing her neck, sucking on the soft skin, making her moan when he decided it was now he would make the final move of no return. His hand moved up to her hip, she had buried her hand in his hair while the other was running over his bare back. Jenny had started to kiss him forcefully again, her tongue swirling with his in a fluid motion.

Nate used this moment for his first strong thrust. Without warning he pushed himself fast and totally into her. He could feel the short resistance when he broke through. Jenny was taken aback by this move. She had enjoyed all their kissing and her skin was burning from his touches, so was her inside. The more he did to her, the more a huge burning desire had built up within her.

It was harsh interrupted when Nate entered her. All she felt in that moment was a sharp pain, as she had been torn apart. She screamed out in pain, her moans forgotten, tears escaping her eyes, her fingers digging into Nate's shoulder. She had dreamed of this moment for so long, never had she thought it would hurt this much.

Nate had stilled, he was fully inside her now. He could feel her walls around him, seeing as she was so tight. He wiped her tears gently away with his thumb.

"It's okay, darling, it's okay", he soothed her. "It hurts now, but it will get better when you have adjusted to me. Just focus on us. Focus on our kisses, our touching."

Jenny gazed into his eyes, seeing all the love and care he held for her in them. She nodded, sliding her hand down his biceps to his hand above her head, intertwining their fingers. She closed the small gap between their lips and kissed him again. Nate saw this as a sign to continue. He moved slowly and careful out of her, and thrust right back in. Seeing her cringe slightly. He penetrated her in slow rhythm, while he kissed and sucked on her nipples at the same time. With each thrust Jenny relaxed more and more. The first strokes had been painful, but just as Nate had told her she kept concentrating on their other actions. Feeling more at ease with each stroke, she started to enjoy the feeling of Nate being within her.

They were both moaning and grunting, while neither let go of the others hand, gazing into each others eyes in between kisses. After a few more strokes Jenny lifted both her legs up and crossed them over Nate's back, giving him more space to enter her. When he did, she stopped him.

"What? Did I hurt you too much?", he asked concerned and slightly out of breath.

Jenny shook her head and smiled at him. "No, I just wanted to savor this feeling of you deep inside of me. It feels so good", she replied huskily. She wasn't sure if his eyes could darken anymore, but yet it seems they did turn into black.

"Damn, Jenny. If I didn't know that you're a virgin, seeing as I just took your virginity, I'd assume that you did this before. You have no clue how your words fucking turn me on", he growled out.

She smiled at him wickedly. "Then show me, and keep fucking me into oblivion."

If Nate wouldn't lay already on a bed, or better on Jenny, he definitely would have lost his balance and fall to the floor after hearing her say those words. He only groaned in response and started kissing her fiercely.

He grabbed her right thigh with his left hand and squeezed it roughly, while pushing himself hard and full back into her, causing Jenny to scream out in pleasure. His moves became more rushed and wild. He wanted to sent them both over the edge.

Jenny moaned in delight with each stroke he entered her. She had started to move her hips towards him, setting up the same rhythm he had to thrust into her, meeting him halfway. She was more than eager to feel him all the way inside of her. Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined it would feel this good, even with the hurtful start.

Her fingers digged deep in Nate's shoulder blade, but he didn't care. All he felt was Jenny's tightness, and it felt fucking amazing to him. Being so engulfed by her, already made him feel like coming any second. He continued his task to push in and out of her. Nate had never felt better in his life than in this very moment.

He gazed down at Jenny. Her eyes were fluttering, she tried hard to focus on him, but failed as all the feelings were overpowering her. Her lips were partly open, loud moans and cries coming out of them. She panted his name over and over. A sound he would never forget.

Nate couldn't take it any longer, he needed their redemption. He went faster and harder, pushing himself again and again into her. His hand holding firmly onto her thigh.

"Jenny, look at me", he demanded with a heavey breathing voice.

She tried to open her eyes fully and look straight at him. Nate smiled down at her, enjoying the view of her so ravished. He kept his pace and kissed her passionately. Jenny felt like she was falling, but in a wonderful way.

They stopped kissing, just gazing into each others eyes, foreheads against one anothers. Nate thrusted a few more times into her, feeling her walls start to contract around him. Her eyes started to cloud and he could feel himself close on erupting. Damn, no girl had him ever feel so high during this act. He was certainly ruined forever.

"God, Jenny, you feel so fucking good", he panted out.

"I'm close, Nate", she managed to breathe out. "I so need you!"

She pulled him as close to her as she could, letting her legs press his groin more into her center. Nate groaned in pleasure. Two more strokes and she could feel the huge wave rush over her, white bliss clouded her eyes, making Nate's eyes become blurry in front of her.

Jenny squeezed Nate's hand as hard as she could when she came, screaming out his name in ecstasy. Nate followed her suit, seeing her orgasm roll over her. He couldn't contain himself any longer.

They remained still for a few minutes, both breathing heavy, trying to regain their logical thinking. Both had their eyes open and locked gazes with the other, both smiling like crazy while holding on to each other. Jenny couldn't believe that it finally had happened, and with Nate nonetheless. She wasn't a virgin anymore.

"That was...", she started but couldn't find the right words to describe how she felt or what she felt.

"Phenomenal, incredible, unbelievable, amazing. Choose one, cause they all fit", Nate replied chuckling. "Jenny, this was awesome. You are awesome. I never... I honestly never had such good sex before. How are you feeling? You're not regretting it, do you?", he asked concerned.

Jenny laughed out loud. "Not at all! Nate, this was the best night of my life. It couldn't have been any better. You couldn't have made it any better for me", she responded honestly and caressed his cheek to take his doubts from him.

He kissed her softly on the lips. "Good, that was all that I wanted", he said sincere and kissed her once more, deeper and more passionate.

He broke away from her and looked straight into her blue orbs. "So, want to go back to sleep or take another ride?", he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Jenny giggled over his childish manner and slapped him lightly against the arm. "You're unbelievable!"

"So I've heard, but nobody really complained about it though", he smiled at her.

"Shut up, and kiss me, you idiot!"

"Wow, Miss Humphrey. Careful with your choice of words, or I'll have to punish you", Nate replied laughing and started to attack her neck.

"If the punishment always looks like this, I'll never say anything nice to you anymore", Jenny moaned.

Nate chuckled against her skin. "In that case..."

They spent the rest of the night loving each other until they fell asleep from exhaustion, holding each others naked frames close. Neither one of them wanted to let go of the other.

Morning had long come, but both were sleeping deeply until the door swung open. "Morning sunshines, time to get up and face a new day. And probably your last supper", Chuck greeted the sleeping couple ahead of him.

"What the fuck?", Nate snarled, before realizing what was going on. Jenny, last night, sex, Chuck... He shot up in an instant. "Chuck! Get the hell out of here!"

Jenny had woken up too, she had pulled the sheet up to cover herself and hid halfway behind Nate.

Chuck only smiled wickedly and placed the tablet on Nate's sideboard. "Oh please, Nathaniel. No need to be ashamed, was about time that you two end up here. Although it's quite confusing, as seeing you're dating Serena, her step-sister."

"Chuck...", Nate warned with a deep voice.

"Don't worry, I won't tell her. I have other important business to attend. In fact, I try to get my own happy ending now. So just keep continuing... but please, next time a little lower, I couldn't sleep that well with all this moaning and groaning. It plastered pictures in my head that I never wanted there", he smiled knowingly and left Nate's room. "Have a nice day, sweets!"

"Oh god", Jenny growled and hid her head on Nate's shoulder.

Nate lifted his hand and caressed her. "Jenny, I don't regret a single thing from last night. And as I said, I want you – I want us. I'll talk to Serena today and end things. And then we can start slow... I'll tell Chuck to keep his mouth shut, and he will. It will all be good", he soothed her while locking his gaze with hers.

Jenny nodded silently and smiled up to him. For the first time since she had entered their world, she knew that things would be alright. It probably would get stony and rough, but Nate was on her side, and that was all that counted. She leaned forward and kissed him, pulling him in for another joyride.


End file.
